


My Roommate is a Valkyrie

by Blueleaf12



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Backstory, Blood, Gen, Me: It's Free Real Estate, Minor Swearing, Wigfrid: -has no established backstory other than her being an actress-, historical fiction - Freeform, it's meant to be platonic but can be gay if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueleaf12/pseuds/Blueleaf12
Summary: Going to Southern California wasn't what Charlie expected. She expected quick fame and fortune, not a valkyrie for a roommate.Somehow, though, she wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Wigfrid & Charlie (Don't Starve)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	My Roommate is a Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea for this was silly, for a small one shot about Wigfrid and her exasperated roommate in college as Wigfrid goes full valkyrie. However, it evolved to Charlie being her roommate, and then this happened. Please enjoy!
> 
> Edit (03/22/2020): I didn't read Winona's corkboard until like right now, so I changed some of the dates to make them more canonical, as Charlie went missing on April 17th, 1906. I also edited an umlaut that was missing from Wigfrid's dialogue.

_March 1st, 1904_

_Dear Winona,_

_I hope this letter reaches you well! I’m sorry I can’t be there for your birthday; exams and all. So I’m writing this letter to you in advance. Hopefully the postal service won’t lose this letter like the last one!_

_I can’t believe I’m graduating soon! It feels like yesterday I told you, Mom, and Daddy about coming all the way to Southern California for acting! I’m still surprised the lot of you let me go, if I’m honest. These three and a half years have flown by._

_I miss all of you terribly. I try to come up to Vancouver when I can, but there’s never enough time. I know I come up during the summer when school is done, but I miss sitting by the fire at the cabin in the dead of winter with you._

_The Christmas holidays aren’t the same in Southern California; there’s still no snow! I’ve never seen it this hot before in the winter. It’s very weird. Besides, I can’t really celebrate it with Wigfrid. She’s still doing her acting, as always. She calls Christmas “the REAL pagan holiday” and refuses to help me set up decorations in our apartment. She can’t seem to get enough of my Christmas turkey, though. She certainly rivals your appetite!_

_I would love for you to visit one time, before I graduate. I’d show you around, and for you to meet Wigfrid. I know I’ve complained a bit about her in the past, that she’s a bit of a handful, I think you would like her. The two of you would definitely be friends! But I can understand not being able to come all the way down here. However, if you change your mind, let me know!_

_I’m running out of space on this piece of paper, so that’s all for now! See you soon!_

_XOXOXO_

_Charlie_

_P.S. I still haven’t changed my mind about San Francisco_

With a sigh, Charlie sat back in her chair at her desk. Her candle flicked in a small breeze from her open window. The nightlife comforted her. 

She waved the paper around in the air to dry the ink, before she folded it carefully and stuck it in an envelope. She sealed it with a small piece of wax. Flipping over to the blank side, she inked her parents’ address carefully. More waving around to dry the ink quickly, before she stuck a stamp on the corner. “There!” 

With a grin, Charlie placed her letter carefully with her school notes. She closed the window with a light “thunk”, before she grabbed her candle. She made her way back to her shared bedroom with her roommate, Wigfrid, already clad in her housecoat. 

She knocked on the closed door. “Wigfrid? Are you decent?”

“You may enter!”

Charlie cringed slightly at her voice, before opening the door and stepping inside. And there was Wigfrid, sitting on her bed, running her hands through her curly ginger hair. She was halfway through combing it out of the pigtail braids she normally wore them in. She also wore a long housecoat, one that looked a little too warm for the spring weather, but she didn’t complain. Her prop helmet and spear were resting against her trunk. “Have you finished writing to your sister?”

“I have!” Charlie replied. “I’m planning on mailing it first thing tomorrow.”

Wigfrid gave a nod. “I see. I shall escort you, then.”

“Sure.” Charlie said. She learned a long time ago to just not bother arguing. “We can go after breakfast, if that’s okay?”

Another nod. Wigfrid’s hands were busy undoing her other pigtail as Charlie climbed into bed. She placed her candle on her bedside table. 

“Wigfrid?” Charlie broke the silence between them. “Can I ask you something?”

“I can’t exactly stop you.” Wigfrid replied. 

That got a small smirk out of Charlie, but it quickly died. “Do you think it’s a bad idea to move to San Fran?”

Wigfrid’s fingers paused in her hair for a second, before she continued to undo the braid. “Well,” she contemplated this for a few seconds, “there is always a risk travelling to a new place. I don’t think it would be any different than here.”

“I suppose not, but I’d be on my own for real.” Charlie hugged her knees to her chest. “You’re going back to Germany once you graduate, so....”

“Are you worried the self defence I taught you isn’t enough?” Wigfrid asked. 

“What? No, what you taught me is fine. Besides, my Daddy taught me some other things. Just… Was this all a good idea? Going out to live my dreams? Live so far away from home? I know my parents and sister weren’t too pleased with my idea to become a stage actress to begin with. San Fran was almost out of the question for them.”

“Are you afraid?”

Charlie fiddled with a piece of her hair. “A little, yeah. I suppose I just don’t want to crawl back to them for help if things go terribly. You know how variable work can be sometimes.”

Another nod. Wigfrid finished pulling her hair out of its braids. She shook her head, fluffing out her hair. “It isn’t a bad thing to ask for backup support, you know.”

“I know it isn’t, but this is finally my big break! To go off in the world on my own. I want to show them that I’m capable.” Charlie let out a sigh. “As much as I love my sister, I hate being the baby of the family. No one really seems to take you seriously. It doesn’t help that she decided to stay in Canada while I left as soon as I could.”

Something about Wigfrid seemed to change; her usually squared shoulders slumped more, and her serious, light scowl on her face softened to a more neutral expression. In mere seconds, she seemed to be a completely different person. Even her voice carried differently; instead of projecting, it was soft, letting her native German accent slip through. 

Suddenly, she was Elfriede, casting aside Wigfrid like a comfortably worn three-piece suit. It was vaguely the woman Charlie met on the first day of college. “I know what you feel.” Elfriede flopped back down on her bed, air rushing out of her pillow and mattress as she stared up at the ceiling. Her arms and legs were splayed out, her hair framing her face like sunbeams. “My parents didn’t want me to become an actress, either.”

Charlie blinked. She almost didn’t recognize her roommate. “They didn’t?”

“No. They liked the theatre, sure, but had better things to do with their time.” Elfriede sighed. “It didn’t help they didn’t particularly like Wigfrid.”

Charlie felt a pang of guilt as she remembered the letter. She said nothing, urging Elfriede to continue. 

“I saw an opera when I was a young girl. They brought me to one of its last showings. It had four parts, and this was the final part. I hadn’t seen the first three at that time, but you can watch them in any order. It was one of their favourites, you see. I was at the edge of my seat the entire time. I was _obsessed_ , to say the least, by the time it was over. Half asleep in my father’s arms, I said: ‘I’m going to be a valkyrie, just like Brünhilde!’ Because I was so young at the time, they didn’t think anything of it. But I wouldn’t grow out of it as I grew older, much to their dismay.”

Elfriede let out a hum. “Wigfrid saved me, I think.” She said. “My parents… wanted me to just be a housewife. Give them grandchildren, carry on their legacy. But _I_ wanted to act. As Wigfrid, sure, but also in general. I wanted the stage, and the _world_.” She let out a bitter laugh. “I think they only sent me here because they thought I’d eventually snap out of Wigfrid. To learn how to ‘act’ properly, to shed Wigfrid permanently. Well, jokes on them, I learned how to act even more like Wigfrid.

“My mother would always say: ‘act like Elfriede, act like yourself!’, but Wigfrid was such a significant part of my identity, Elfriede barely exists outside of Wigfrid. I can’t separate Wigfrid from Elfriede as much anymore.” A pause. “Except for right now, I suppose.”

Charlie was still silent. Her head spun at the information. 

“I guess where I’m going with this is do what makes you happy. Even if it means defiling your mother, father, and sister, I’d do it. If that’s what your heart is telling you to do.”

“It is.” Charlie breathed. 

“Then that settles it.” Elfriede said. “No matter what they say, San Fran will be your own.”

“Thank you.” Charlie finally said. “That helped, I think. But… why didn’t you tell me all this earlier? That’s terrible!” She paused. “Why are you going back to Germany, then…?”

Elfriede sighed. “I can’t stay in this country forever, you know. As much as I love it here, I must return to them. It’s beyond my control. However… they cannot take Wigfrid from me.

“Embrace your freedom, Charlie. If you can’t do it for yourself, do it for me.”

***

_July 21st, 1905_

_Dear Wigfrid,_

_Hi Wigfrid! I hope you’re doing well. I know it’s been a while since we last wrote to each other, and I would like to apologize for that. So much has happened since the last time I saw you!_

_San Fran has been great! A little intimidating at first, but I’ve gotten used to it. You would_ love _it here. It’s a bit hot for your liking, but the nightlife is amazing._

_I picked up a few gigs when I first moved here, but never really stayed doing one thing for too long. However, I saw a posting for a stagehand for a local magician named Maxwell. It wasn’t exactly what I was looking for, but I was a bit desperate at the time._

_Besides, I was looking for something different to spice up my life, so this was a welcoming change. I’ve only known him for a month and a half or so; we’re just starting out. It’s been a bit slow, but I expected as much starting out. I attached one of our posters for our latest performance._

_How’s Munich and the stage treating you? Are you still planning on moving to Cophenhagen at some point? I hope you haven’t moved there already, you’re missing my letter!_

_If you did move already and your parents are reading this letter, hi! I’m Wigfrid’s roommate from Southern California! It would be greatly appreciated if you could forward the letter to her new residence! Thank you._

_I’ll send you another letter in a few months, maybe around Christmas time or so. I hope you’re doing well without my turkey!_

_XOXOXO_

_Charlie_

_P.S. When I saw my sister last, she told me to tell you she says ‘hi’._

***

_December 19th, 1905_

_Dear Wigfrid,_

_I’m sorry your plans to move to Copenhagen didn’t work out. I’m glad you were able to visit, though! Are you planning on travelling around more when you can? You better send me some pretty postcards!_

_Maxwell’s acts have been coming along nicely. We do some interesting stunts, but his illusion work is incredible, and arguably his most popular act. We just had our first showing sell out just last month! It was so exciting._

_We tried that bullet stunt you suggested in your last letter. I thought it was going to turn out pretty good! However, in the show we were planning on using it in, there was a minor earthquake that postponed it, because everyone had to evacuate. Poor Maxwell had the bullet in his mouth the whole time. He didn’t have time to spit it out without people noticing. He couldn’t taste food for weeks after that. I don’t think we’ll be using that stunt again._

_XOXOXO_

_Charlie_

_P.S. I made my Christmas turkey for Maxwell. He liked it, but it wasn’t the same without you. I ate more than he did!_

_P. S. No, it was not because of the bullet._

_***_

_April 10th, 1906_

_Dear Wigfrid,_

_I’m sorry this letter is a bit tense. A lot has happened since the last time I wrote to you._

_I think Maxwell and I are going to stop performing. Or take a break, at least. Maybe retire. I don’t want to delve too much into it, but… I think he’s keeping things from me. I went to check on him at his apartment, and I found… some things I can’t exactly explain._

_I’m hoping to get more information from him at some point. I’m thinking of going back to Vancouver to visit my family again. I’ve spent too long away from home, I can’t take it anymore! I’m thinking a week or two at the cottage up north could get some information out of him. I’ll write to you as soon as possible what I find._

_Don’t tell anyone. I haven’t even told my family. If they found out about Maxwell, they’d never let me go back to San Fran._

_Thanks for replying to my letters. It means a lot._

_XOXOXO_

_Charlie_

_P.S. Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself. But I suppose you know that already. Hopefully once all this is over, and I can save up enough money, I’ll boat out to visit you!_

***

_May 1st, 1906_

_To Wigfrid:_

_This is Winona, Charlie’s sister. I would normally be happy to write to you, but something terrible happened._

_Charlie is missing._

_I don’t know what happened to her. No one does. She was last seen in San Fran earlier this month. Both her and Maxwell just seemed to vanish into thin air. And this ain’t no magic act._

_I’m so sorry. If I find out anything else about her, I’ll tell you as soon as I can. I don’t know if she eloped with Maxwell, or worse. We’re trying to look for her, but to no avail._

_Rest assured, I’ll never stop looking for her._

_Thank you for being a good friend to Charlie and being with her when I couldn’t be. I will forever appreciate that._

_Winona_

***

Wigfrid made a small camp for the night after effortlessly tearing through the clockwork enemies that stood in her way. She sat by the fire, spit shining her battered battle helm, then sharpened her battle spear against a sharp piece of flint. 

A figure loomed above her, but did not stare down at her. It’s face was perpetually turned upwards in a smirk to the heavens, but it was there, and it loomed. 

She couldn’t take her eyes off it. 

Her hand holding the piece of flint missed, and she stabbed herself on her spear. Wigfrid let out a small yelp of pain as she dropped the spear and piece of flint onto the ground. She ripped part of the wraps on her legs off and applied it to the wound with a soft hiss of pain. 

“Damn blade.” She spat as she wrapped her hand up. “Never önce have yöu betrayed me until nöw.”

Her battle helm did not respond. 

The statue loomed. 

With a sigh, Wigfrid picked up her spear and set it aside. The piece of flint was stored back in her inventory. 

She couldn’t stop herself from looking. She _had_ to. 

Wigfrid stared at the statue. Coattails flying in an imaginary breeze, Maxwell the Great arched his back in silent laughter, hands flexed into claws. 

At least, she thought it was Maxwell. That poster Charlie sent her was fuzzy in her mind. She--

_Charlie._

The name punched her across the face. She let out a small whine. 

“Why did yöu take her fröm me?” Wigfrid breathed. 

The statue did not respond. 

“Did yöu cönvince her tö elöpe?” Wigfrid’s heart beat quickly in her chest. “Did yöu find öut she knew yöur dark secret? Whatever in Hel’s name that was? Did yöu dö the cöward’s deed and _kill_ her?”

The statue did not respond. 

Wigfrid stood up quickly. Too quickly; it made her head spin from low blood sugar. Her stomach protested, but she barely felt it. She talked up to the statue, her hand instinctively reaching for her spear. She pointed it at the statue, inches from Maxwell’s exposed throat. “Did yöu drag her tö this hellish wörld öf yöurs?”

“Wigfrid?”

Not paying attention, the fire died down considerably to near ashes as the sun finally set. The world was cast in darkness. Wigfrid’s head snapped around to the sound of the voice, her spear leaving Maxwell’s throat. It pointed towards the darkness as she looked around, before she threw another log into the fire. “Whö’s there? Shöw yöurself!”

“I can’t.” The voice said. The voice was somewhat familiar to Wigfrid’s ears, but it sounded distorted, like it wasn’t fully there. Wigfrid’s stomach did a somersault pirouette in her gut. She almost choked. “Charlie? Is that yöu?” 

The faint smell of roses washed over her. 

Wigfrid rushed past her fire to the edge of the firelight, staring off into the darkness. “I thöught I wöuld never see yöu again!” Her voice threatened to break. She couldn’t remember the last time she cried. As Wigfrid, or Elfriede. “Where are yöu? What happened tö yöu--?”

“You shouldn’t be here.” Charlie said. She was still nowhere to be found. Through the distortion in her voice, it sounded hurt. Strained. 

“Yöu shöuldn’t be here, either! Yöu shöuld be in San Fran, living yöur dreams!”

“That’s what lead me here, Wigfrid.” Charlie’s voice was low. 

Wigfrid dropped her spear for real. It clattered on the stone turf, stabbing into the darkness. Wigfrid’s eyes went wide. Her entire body went slack; her legs felt like wet paper. “What?”

“San Fran inadvertently brought me to this place!” Charlie snapped, her voice booming and surrounding Wigfrid. It sounded almost _alive_ , clawing for her light source. “It’s all your fault, convincing me to follow my dreams! I should have just returned to Canada like the good little girl I was!”

That was a blow to the stomach. Wigfrid cringed. “Please, Charlie!” Her voice was a whine, not the strong projection she was known for. “I didn’t knöw! Nöne öf us cöuld predict this!”

Charlie’s voice closed in on her. “Maybe not, but didn’t you feel at least _some_ doubt for me? Were you just trying to convince the both of us that I was going to be fine?”

“N-Nö! I never döubted yöu!” Wigfrid screamed. 

“Well, Wigfrid, I wish you did.” Charlie said, before dawn blinded Wigfrid. 

As the sun rose, Charlie was gone, and Elfriede collapsed, sobs overtaking her body. 

_It’s all my fault._

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about Maxwell choking on the bullet was a joke I wrote to my friend Maze316 based on a Tumblr post explaining how magicians "catch" bullets in their teeth. I thought it was too funny not to mention in this fic.
> 
> Edit (03/22/2020): Because Wigfrid is a reference to The Ring of the Nibelung, a German Opera by Richard Wagner, I specifically made her German and not Norse.


End file.
